


A Soul Restored

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Fix-It, Gen, Natasha Romanov Feels, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt, 'MCU, any dead character, fixit' by sholio.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200401
Kudos: 1





	A Soul Restored

She wasn't completely sure how it happened exactly, though the voice that summoned her back from beyond probably explained. Something about the stone, the soul for a soul, the balance restored. All Nat knew was she was back in the world; living, breathing, running, leaping, kissing, loving, knowing more than ever that life was worth grasping with both hands, and that was exactly what she planned on doing.


End file.
